No such thing as Natural
by darkshadowmoon
Summary: To sam things were natural to him in his life, things that would continue being the same over and over again. Same with dean, there lives were constant and with small twists here and there even with their angel with them. But were they prepared for the new twist in there lives that were coming into play now?
1. Apple pie Crash

No such thing as Natural

By Darkshadowfox12

DeanXOC, SamxOC And Castiel X*older OC*

~!~!~!~~!

Chapter one: Apple Pie crash

 **You never stop**

 **loving someone,You**

 **just learn to live**

 **without them.**

 **-Random poem**

~chapter one: Baby apple pie crash.~

Sam sat in the car listening to dean tab the wheel as they drove, it was like a normal day of dean playing his music and Sam not getting a choice what the listened to. They were complete polar opposites but they were the only family they had left and even then, Sam still wondered what would happen to them if they split up again. He looked up briefly to look at dean before looking at his brother, he ran his hand through his hair huffing slightly. He looked at his phone, he had found them another job the next state over and even then it wasn't a job they haven't done before honestly.

"Dean, would you slow down? You keep driving like this your going to get us killed. Or most likely cause us to crash."He spoke deeply as he continued to go through his phone.

Dean rolled his eyes as he continued to beat the wheel gently. "Shut up Sammy, there's no way in hell that I will crash baby…shes my baby."He spoke deeply as he continued to drive faster. "Plus there's no one on the road anyway watch I can do this."

Castiel appeared in the back seat in the middle. "Dean that's highly not encouraged."the voice spoke lowly, "You might hurt someone, or yourself..or your car."He spoke softly to him as he watched the road, he could sense it and it was almost like the brother but at the same time he could sense a demon and it bothered him.

Dean and Sam both nearly jumped causing dean to swerve into incoming road, Dean turned his head to quickly look in the back to see Castiel looking back at him confused. "What?" Castiel spoke calmly as he watched dean who just shook his head. "We told you about doing that when driving!"he spoke as he turned back to the road to see a car coming in just as fast as they were going.

Dean swerved only clipping dark blue cars end and causing baby to swerve into the right side, he groaned as he got out of the car quickly and groaned dropping to his knees. "Baby? Oh daddy s so sorry, come on! Watch where your driving asshole!"he yelled, he didn't care if it was his fault. His baby was scratched.

Sam groaned holding his head as he stepped out of the car, rubbing his head slowly. "Shit, Dean?!"he spoke before realizing his worry was useless, dean was fine, the car was scratched and everything was good, He looked around only to see another car in a slight incline in the road"Dean, the other car!" He spoke deeply as he moved to quickly get over to the other car before he noticed that the air was a bit more colder over there as he saw the car doors open, A long dark haired woman covered in something came out of the car first wiping something from her shirt and he stopped for a moment, she seemed okay but the woman who came out next actually made him tense up.

A woman with shoulder length red hair with blonde tips that seemed to be going more and more blonde as time went on, he stopped as looked at him with more hatred then anything, before looking back at her car and going to check it out. "DAMNIT!"a British voice came from the front of the car. "You've got to be kidding me."the voice spoke causing Sam to think dean and him would have to use some emergency back up cards to pay for a repair..for both their cars. If baby even could start.

Another voice came out from the other side of the car. "Cynthia, its just a car." "Just a car, that's like me saying Rhaia is just a baby to you." The red headed woman spoke back before looking back at Sam. He scratched the back of his head. "Hey..are you two okay?"he spoke before seeing the back door open and a little girl come out rubbing her head. "Oh no.."he spoke seeing the little girl walk over to the dark haired woman. "Hey are you guys okay? I'm so sorry, my brother was being an idiot."He spoke walking over to them.

"AN Idiot? N-"

"That's enough Cynthia..check the car, I have a handle of it. Yeah were find"

"You better make them pay for Lisle to get fixed, or I swear on everything Venus."

"Shut up." Venus spoke as she looked at her daughter, She picked her up slowly before stopping and shaking her head remembering she was covered in apple pie and just stuck with running her hand through her daughters hair. "You okay baby?"She spoke softly as the smaller child wrapped her arms around her mothers leg slowly and held onto her mommy. "my leg hurts." The small tired voice spoke.

Sam walked over to the two knowing to stay away from the red head, he would let dean try to smooth talk her but he would deal with the mother and daughter. "Are you two okay, I'm so sorry for my brother, I was actually dealing with dean about this, please say your not hurt."He spoke deeply to the younger child. He looked at the mother for a moment wondering if she would snap at him for talking to the child, however the mother seemed so much calmer then the red headed woman standing near the car watching it wondering if something was going on before she lifted the hood. He noticed the apple pie all over the woman and swallowed before turning his head to see Dean heading over to them.

Sam looked back at the dark haired woman and swallowed. "Well, i guess introduction would be a good start..My name is Sam..That's dean."he spoke pointing over his shoulder to his brother who was looking like he was ready to murder before he saw the little girl near the woman and swallowed before hearing the hood of the car shut showing a woman with red hair.

"Well hello gorge-"

"Were you the one driving?"The british woman spoke calmly as she walked closer, Sam wanted to warn his brother that bad things were about to happen to him but, his eyes looked down at the younger girl who was rubbing her face against her moms pants before he looked up and saw the mothers shirt again.

"My name is Venus, and this is Raia. And the woman who might actually hit your brother is named Cynthia."Venus spoke softly to him as she watched him closely. "Are you both alright?"

"yeah dean? he's fine. He has a hard head, i'm alright a little scratch but i'm fine."He spoke looking at her softly.


	2. Whose paying

No such thing as Natural

By Darkshadowfox12

DeanXOC, SamxOC And Castiel X*older OC*

~!~!~!~~!

Chapter two: Guess whose paying.

~Cynthia's pov~

My car…MY fucking car, do you know the shit I went through trying to get my car from my asshole and nagging bitch of a mother and now my car is fucking in a ditch. My eyes glared at the male as I walked forward before i could feel Venus getting more and more angry at me. "You totaled my got-"

"Cynthia."

"My Fucking Baby."I watched my wording looking back at Venus. "I don't give a flying damn-"

"Cynthia."

"Say my name one more fucking time bitch." I growled at her. "You expect me to stand here while this fuck wit is standing there, while his car is fucking fine and my car is in a DITCH!" I spoke feeling my finger getting colder and colder. 

"C-"

"Say it bitch, say it." I spoke as glared at her before staring at the male in front of me. "Dean was it? Let me make this very fucking clear. Fix my car or I'm taking yours as payment."

"Whoa Whoa, the fuck you are."

I stepped closer to him and pressed my finger into the center of his chest. "Then fix my damn car or I can promise you, You will find your keys missing or a police report."

Sam moved pushing dean back and moved between the two and shoved his hand back against dean. "Dean, go get us a room. I'll handle this." The taller male spoke stopping me from getting to the slightly smaller male.

"Listen, handsome. I got nothing against you, it's just your idiotic bro-"

"Please just please, look I know dean an be a bit much..he's just…protective of the car."

"I don't gi-"

"Does he not care about the people in the car?" Venus spoke softly as she moved over trying to wipe the pie off her shirt.

I watched the male look at Venus with a confused look before tilting his side to side. "kind of..well..no he does..it's just in some peoples cases..not more then the car."

"Well..what about yours?"

"Sometimes I like to think he does, but today..not as much as the car..I mean if he know there was a baby in the car, he wouldn't have been so reckless."

"I don't mind driving but what he did was suicide, you can't call that reckless when he could have murdered three people, this is why I say men shouldn't-"

"Cynthia."

The little one, or little bratty bitch as I like to call her finally opened her little mouth. "Men say the same thing about women you know. In that case…well…you shouldn't drive. Told you give mommy the keys."

"You know what you little b-"

Venus finally sighed and moved pushing me away from group. "Cynthia go get us a room-"

"No the fuck you don't, I will not be treated like the car killer, I will go get us a room only cause I want too."

I stomped away growling to myself on how to get rid of the car killer, as handsome as he is..he killed my fucking baby.

~Sam pov~

I looked at the one called Venus shaking my head. 'crap, the one day Cas decides to drop in and this happens.' They were definitely talking to him about this later, even if it was just him and Cas. I sighed to myself looking back over at the woman. "I'm so sorry ma'am, Deann just got spooked by something unexpected and it caused him to *sighs* I'm really sorry." I looked at the little one who was covered in pie. "well there's at least some hope for the dumb monkey, he hasn't noticed you're covered in pie."

Rhaia giggled as she looked up at me then looked down at herself. "Why?"She spoke sweetly before looking around and grabbing her finger and wiping her finger over herself before sticking her finger into her mouth with confused look of her face.

I shook i head and chuckled as he looked back at her with a slight smirk on my face. "Because Dean would find it a crime to waste pie, and cry. Ever heard of that saying of never cry of spilled milk. In dean's case he would cry over spilled pie."

Rhaia giggled as she looked at her mother. "Can we keep him?"

"Wait what?!" I heard the elder dark skinned woman

I shook my head trying not to laugh at the cute ones face. "I don't think dean would appreciate it little one."I spoke before looking back at the elder woman and shook my head. "Normally dean would be trying to look for a reason to get rid of me, and this..normally would be a good reason. But today because of the car..not this time..maybe next time."

"So there is next time? You heard that to momma." I spoke the child get excited really quickly and jump up happily. "You heard that too, right right momma?!"

"Rhaia there's a pie in the car."

"What car?"

"The car."

"What car?"

"Our-"

All I could see was a small trail of dust in the wake where there used to be a child and said child was in..her aunts car with a face of full of pie. Dean would be jealous..then again..taking pie from a baby..isn't the worst thing dean ever done..probably isn't a first for him either. "Does this happen often? The pies I mean."

Venus looked up at me and I could see her face have the most amused slight smile on her face. "Yup, say pie and where it is..and for some reason have to clarify it…then..yeah it happens..a lot."she spoke to me as she continued to wipe herself off.

"Oh…I get so she's just as bad as dean when the car..oh hm..sorry when his car is mentioned."

"He's just as bad with the car as she is then, really must love his car."

"More then people, if being in love with something other then something that can return your feels was possible, then yes..that's dean with his car. If that's what your asking."

"Huh.." Venus scratched at the back of her head."…There's another one in the world…joy…"she spoke to herself.

Rhaia stuck her head out of the sun roof. "I'll say it for you"she spoke softly.

"No, you won't."

I shook my head and chuckled. "Then let me say it for you, fan-fucking-tastic. And no I'm not some weird mind reader or some freaky physic..I just know that look..cause I thought it too."

"See, Momma we should keep him, he thinks just like you."

"Rhaia..you do know..I know where all the pies are in the car, and I will keep them away from you."

The little one looked at her mother. "Okay..then where are the pies?"

"You won't tell me where the pies are."

"roll up the window Rhaia."

"No, then I won't be able to hear you."

I blinked as I tilted my head slightly. "Smart..kid? Does she have revelations like this all the time? Or is this a one time thing."

The dark skinned woman looked at me and blinked before holding up a finger. "One moment..please." She turned her back to me as she looked at her daughter and put a hand on her hip. "Rhaia, roll up your window now. Or I swear I shall create the worst heresy of all time..I will burn all the pies."

"How can your burn them if their already made? That means your stashing them, Now! Tell me where my pies are woman!"

"It's call overcooking them Rhaia, all I need is fire."

"Doesn't mean there not already made woman, or you wouldn't be taunting me with them, that means there fine and we don't have fire! Just an icy bitch."

"Whoa..language little one." I spoke trying hold in a slight chuckle, it was amusing seeing them going back and forth it was like looking in a mirror but twenty years difference.

"TELL ME WHERE MY PIES ARE WOMAN!"

Venus pulled a lighter from her pocket. "There's gas in the trunk Rhaia.

"Whoa lady..listen..We don't need roasted Rhaia. I is getting the damn car..just…put the fire down, I'm not the icy witch..I don't come back." Rhaia dived into the car and rolled her window.

Venus sighed as she turned back to me putting the lighter away. "So..sorry about that."

"Is it always like this?"

"N…Yeah, can't even lie yes it's always like this..normally shes better..but she did get shocked out of her nap."

I sighed and shook my head slowly. "I warned dean about that, waking up a woman..I told him it would bite him on the ass one day, he never believes me."

Venus tried to keep a straight face but I noticed the corner of her lips twitch up for a moment before folding her arms. "A..about this car incident." She spoke to me as she stood firm. "Cynthia is not going to let him get away with Th-….shit."

I blinked confused on why she said that before it dawned on me as well, We sent both the angry car lovers walking in the same direction, and most likely to the same hotel. "…shit."

Venus looked at me and sighed. "Realized it too?"she spoke softly and watched me with slight amusement.

"Yes I did."

~~Venus Pov~~

Shit..shit shit shit.

I left the frost demon go to get the hotel with the man who wrecked her car and…shit.

I could feel the small panic going into a affect, we weren't here to start anything we were leaving to go find another case in wisonsin. But nooo, that idiot to knock us off the road, damage her car and now we are stuck here with god knows what chasing us. Fuck!

I smiled at Sam slightly before swallowing momentarily thinking on my bluff from earlier. "Listen..how's this, we won't get the police involved if you pay for the hotel and the car repaint..I'm sure its just a little scratched..hell I'll pay for the car to be fixed and we can just tell her that we worked something out." I spoke trying to keep cool and watching him before looking over my shoulder to see Rhaia eating a pie before my eyes looked back at him. "Deal?" I spoke softly looking at him carefully.

I could see him contemplate the deal before a nod. "Deal."

Review!


End file.
